Him, the Captain
by darkBlue 47
Summary: Seorang Sawamura Daichi sebagai kapten memiliki impresi tersendiri di mata rekan-rekannya, termasuk sang manajer—Shimizu Kiyoko./Chapter 1: Bagi Kiyoko, bahu Sawamura memang sempurna sebagai bahu seorang kapten.


**Him; the Captain**

 **Haikyuu** belongs to **Furudate Haruichi**

DaiKiyo. K+. Friendship, slight Romance.

[ _I gain **no material profit** , though the **story** **is** originally **mine**_. Dibuat hanya untuk memuaskan hasrat pribadi. Selamat membaca.]

.

 **Summary** : Seorang Sawamura Daichi sebagai kapten memiliki impresi tersendiri di mata rekan-rekannya, termasuk sang manajer—Shimizu Kiyoko./Chapter 1: Bagi Kiyoko, bahu Sawamura memang sempurna sebagai bahu seorang kapten.

.

.

.

"Err … permisi."

Kiyoko yang baru saja berbelok seketika membalikkan badan. Di hadapannya, seorang pemuda berkulit agak gelap berdiri. Kedua bahu pemuda itu agak mengerut naik, sementara tangannya memegang selembar kertas. Wajahnya menyiratkan selintas ragu dan gugup di saat yang bersamaan. Kiyoko tidak ingat pernah melihat pemuda itu sebelumnya, jadi pemuda itu pasti dari kelas sebelah.

"Apa kau mengikuti suatu klub? Untuk sekarang? Atau kau sedang tidak ada rencana mengikuti suatu klub? Eeeerrr … maksudku, kau tertarik masuk klub?"

Kiyoko tak merespons, bahkan sekadar kedipan mata.

Pemuda di hadapannya memejamkan mata erat-erat, mengutuki kegugupannya dalam hati. Sial, siapa sangka gadis yang dipanggilnya secara acak ini ternyata begitu cantik?

"Eeh, maksudku…" Pemuda itu menyodorkan kertas yang ia pegang. Matanya telah kembali terbuka, kali ini sorot iris cokelat gelapnya sarat akan determinasi. Kiyoko menerimanya, membaca selintas tulisan Klub Bola Voli Karasuno, sebelum perhatiannya teralih pada sang pemuda yang lanjut berujar, "…apa kau tertarik menjadi manajer klub voli laki-laki?"

Oh, klub voli laki-laki?

Kiyoko menekuri kertas di tangannya sekali lagi, kali ini baik-baik. Tidak ada penjelasan klub voli laki-laki di sana, hanya ada tulisan Klub Bola Voli Karasuno yang tadi dilihatnya. Tapi memangnya apa lagi yang ia harapkan dari laki-laki di depannya ini?

"Detail tugas akan kami beri tahu nanti jika kau setuju."

"Baik. Akan kupertimbangkan," ucap Kiyoko akhirnya.

Sebagai balasan, Kiyoko dapat melihat raut semringah yang seketika terpancar dari wajah pemuda di hadapannya. Pemuda itu membungkuk sopan, berujar, "Terima kasih! Ah, namaku Sawamura Daichi, kelas 1-4! Kau bisa langsung ke kelasku jika ingin bertanya sesuatu atau mengembalikan formulirnya!"

Kiyoko mengangguk.

Sekali lagi, pemuda itu—atau Sawamura Daichi, Kiyoko berusaha mengingat-ingat—membungkuk sopan sebelum berbalik pergi.

Kiyoko tidak ikut langsung berbalik. Sejenak, diperhatikannya punggung pemuda itu menjauh.

Apa memang seperti itu postur tubuh anggota klub olahraga tingkat SMA ini? Kiyoko kira postur tubuh mereka akan lebih tegap sebagai hasil latihan. Namun, pemuda itu tidak setegap yang sempat Kiyoko pikirkan.

Atau mungkin pemuda itu masih dalam masa pertumbuhan. Umumnya, laki-laki bertumbuh pesat di awal SMA. Pemuda itu—ummm … Sawamura Daichi, ya, ya—mengenalkan diri sebagai sesama anak kelas 1, yang berarti mungkin saja ia belum sepenuhnya mengalami pertumbuhan pesat tersebut.

Ah, sudahlah.

Kiyoko membalikkan badan, membaca selintas kertas di tangannya kembali.

Menjadi manajer klub bola voli laki-laki sepertinya bukan ide buruk.

.

Itu sudah kejadian dua tahun lalu. Kejadian yang menjelma kilas balik ketika dirinya menemukan album tahunan dua angkatan di atas mereka di perpustakaan. Tidak tahu apa yang menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengambilnya. Alih-alih langsung mengembalikannya dan beranjak ke rak buku pelajaran, kakinya justru menuntunnya ke bangku terdekat dan tangannya langsung membalik tiap halaman tanpa ragu.

Kiyoko tidak mengenal banyak kakak kelas. Yang dikenalnya hanya beberapa dari tim bola voli. Ia sudah bersiap menutup buku tersebut saat tangannya sampai di halaman yang memampangkan foto-foto klub dan para anggotanya.

Uwaah, lihat, ada dirinya. Matanya menyisir satu per satu sosok yang terbingkai. Ia masih ingat nama beberapa orang di foto itu. Ada Senior Tashiro, Senior Kurokawa, … ah, Azumane, Sugawara,…

Kiyoko terhenti.

…Sawamura?

Benarkah? Maksudnya … benarkah dulu Sawamura pernah _sekurus_ ini? Tidak, tidak sekurus _itu,_ maksudnya, tapi, setidaknya, lebar bahu pemuda yang kini menyandang posisi kapten itu, pada foto, sama lebarnya dengan bahu Sugawara.

Sejauh yang Kiyoko ingat, Sawamura memiliki bahu yang jauh lebih lebar dan lebih tegap daripada Sugawara. Ia sudah berkali-kali melihatnya sendiri secara langsung. Ia seorang manajer dan bisa dikatakan ia tahu persis postur tubuh setiap anggota klub yang dimanajerinya.

Ah. Ia jadi ingat dua tahun lalu, saat Sawamura berbicara padanya untuk pertama kali, menawarinya posisi manajer. Saat itu, bahu Sawamura masih tampak begitu kecil dibandingkan seorang teman sekelas yang seorang anggota klub basket. Ditambah lagi dengan gesturnya yang mengerut karena canggung. Ya, ya, Kiyoko ingat ia sampai mempertanyakan keanggotaan klub olahraga pemuda itu.

Nyatanya, kini, bahu pemuda canggung dua tahun lalu itu telah berkembang jauh. Tubuhnya telah berkembang pesat; menambah diameter lebar bahu, menegapkan tulang dan ototnya. Jelas itu bukan hanya hasil pertumbuhan alaminya, tetapi juga hasil latihan yang tekun dijalaninya selama dua setengah tahun terakhir.

Dan kini, melihat sang kapten dari bangku di sisi lapangan; melihat punggungnya, lebar bahunya, sementara kaki pemuda itu gesit berlari demi menerima bola dari seberang jaring, Kiyoko seakan baru sadar:

…bahwa bahu itu jugalah yang merangkul seluruh anggota tim; menopang mereka, mendorong mereka, menyemangati mereka, menjaga mereka agar tetap berada di jalur yang seharusnya.

Kiyoko tersenyum.

…bahwa bahu Sawamura adalah bahu yang sempurna sebagai bahu seorang kapten.

.

.

.

* * *

sebelumnya, selamat ulang tahun untuk Daichi (walaupun telat seminggu) dan selamat ulang tahun jugaa Kiyoko~ (walaupun telat sehari)!

sejujurnya, saya nggak berniat buat ngepublikasi fic ultah buat mereka telat begini u.u cuma akhir tahun kemarin kuota saya sekarat (ini juga masih sekarat, tapi sekarang numpang wifi sekembalinya ke kampus www). dan aslinya yang saya mau publikasi buat ultah Daichi bukan yang ini, tapi ya udahlah yang ini aja biar sekalian sama Kiyoko /maksa. kalau ultah teteh Kiyoko kemarin saya beneran ... lupa. ya gusti makalah membutakan segalanya /lebaywey

omong-omong, ini kemungkinan besar bakal jadi multichap karena saya masih ada draf mereka dan ide yang belum tersalurkan (yang entah kapan dieksekusi wwww)

btw kalau ada yang nanya apa saya ngeship daikiyo, jawabannya iya. tapi saya juga ngeship daiyui. selama Daichi diship straight saya mah doyan u.u

ada yang mau fangirling kapal ini bareng saya? :"

 _darkBlue 47 – 7/01/2018_


End file.
